Rash Wishes
by CrystalMoon Maiden
Summary: Sarah's daughter, Elise, makes a rash wish and is taken to complete the labyrinth for her freedom ...rating will go up...1st f/f so plz r/r!
1. Dreams, Past, and Present

Disclaimer: All right, I sadly do not own any part of the Labyrinth or any of the creatures dwelling there.  
  
**Please r/r.... my 1st f/f so feel free to criticize, constructively, please. Tell me anything, what it needs, jus anything that comes to mind, PLZ! **  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue: Dreams, Past, and Present  
  
Mismatched eyes gazed into hers as the tune from her mother's lullaby swept through the ballroom like a ghost across the floor. The man she was dancing with seemed to be humming.... or maybe it was singing, she couldn't tell. Everything was so blurry, as if it were a memory. All in one graceful motion during a turn of the beautiful dance, the man with the mismatched eyes pulled her in close. His aristocratic hand lifted her chin and he met her gaze directly. He leaned in, seductive lips coming closer to hers and never once taking those eyes away from hers--  
  
Her alarm clock went off with SR-71 pouring through the radio at an incredible volume. "Ooohhhh," she moaned, *I should just set my clock a few minutes later to finally get to the end of that dream.* But she had already tried that and it seemed that the dream had a mind of its own and jus decided to be cruel to her. She sat up and punched the snooze button and proceeded to pull the blanket over her head. It wasn't only the kiss that made her not want the dream to end, it was the inexplicable longing. For as long as she had had the dream there was an incredible sense of longing. For what, she had no idea, but she felt as though it would never end until; she got to the end of that dream. And she had been having the dream for almost two years! The same one, sometimes only once a week, but other times every other night for months at a time, always to end at the same place. For the past two weeks it had been every night, more than ever, as if it were trying to get to the end with more urgency, like something was about to happen.  
  
And why her mother's lullaby? Her mother had been dead for going on 13 years and before the dreams started she hadn't even thought of the lovely tune. She hadn't even remembered what it was, just that it haunted her tantalizingly just out of her memory's reach, until she started humming it and her father took notice. "I can't believe you remember your lullaby, Elise. I haven't heard it since you were four years old," her father had said with a soft smile in remembrance of her mother, swiftly followed by a look of gloomy loss that passed over his eyes that always followed when he thought of her. Elise had stopped humming it in front of him from that moment on. She couldn't stand seeing her father like that. He always seemed to get so quiet and then he would get depressed and it sometimes took a week for him to be back to normal, which was much better than the previous years, but his depression seemed to get shorter each time now and Elise hoped that soon he could look back with only fond memories and smile.  
  
He had had dates since then but they never seemed to work out. Elise didn't mind that he went out, she wanted him to be happy, but she also wanted him to be hers. Deep down she knew she feared her father falling in love again, and she knew that was selfish to want him all to herself when he could be happier with another companion in his life, but she still knew she wanted him not to have to be happier, wasn't she enough? And she knew the answer to that, too. He loved her and she never doubted that but she couldn't help but wish he didn't need someone else in his life.  
  
Elise didn't really remember her mother that well. She did remember that her parents were happy together. All of her memories of her mother included those of laughter and tickling and pure joy. She remembered her parents sitting and talking and laughing and everything seemed so perfect. And to Elise, as well as her parents, it had been. Even friends who came over and saw pictures of her parents together said they looked so happy together. Almost all said that they looked great together. Elise loved hearing that. Her parents were both very handsome people. Elise looked more like her father, though. Naturally tanned skin that never seemed to lighten, as if once she tanned, it was permanent, and over the years it had made her look as though she went to a tanning bed constantly, the only feature that said anything about her Native-American roots, as distant as they were. Dark blonde hair that had natural highlights the color of wheat, dark green eyes, and height that was taller than average for most of the girls she knew, 5'8" and not yet 17, leaving a few more years to grow. But she had her mother's frame, figure, and features: Thin to the point of almost bony; not very curvaceous, but enough for her age, round face, curved nose, and red-pink lips that weren't full but not quite thin, either.  
  
She got out of bed as her alarm clock sounded again, this time Coldplay singing about ticking clocks and she thought how ironic that was, considering that time was flying by as she lay in bed reminiscing about the past.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All right, I know its kinda short, but I'm gonna try to add another chapter soon, tell me what you think and if I've made any mistakes b/c this is my 1st time writing a fanfic and I may not know all the rules and going-on and the like ... ;p 


	2. Unknown Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Unknown Encounters  
  
  
  
Elise got out of bed wishing she did not have to; she was NOT a morning person by any means. She always got up early, though, so that she had time to get done whatever she wanted. That usually meant making a hot breakfast for her father and a fruit salad for herself. She put on a robe and old pair of tennis shoes and walked outside toward the barn. They kept a few chickens and rabbits and three ducks for eggs or meat, though they had never actually taken the duck eggs and she wasn't sure why they kept them. She opened the door to the pen where all the animals were kept together, the rabbits in a large cage so that they could not borrow outside the fence. The pen was an open area of land with fencing around it. The fowls' wings were clipped so they couldn't fly over. There was a small man-made pond for the ducks and a water trough for the fowl and another for feed. The rabbits had numerous water bottles that needed to be refilled constantly so that is what Elise did first. There was a hose for watering the animals and she filled the bottles and put fresh water in the trough.   
  
Elise picked up a basket by the chicken nests and gently shooed the nervous animals away. "Just for a moment, you, stop your clucking." She whispered to them to let them know she was coming and to calm them a little. Some were almost friendly with her, they knew her well and didn't mind her. She was bending down to reach the third nest when a large white owl screeched past her. She screamed and dropped the basket, tumbling backwards into the water trough. The owl flew into a nearby tree and watched the drenched girl scream with rage and surprise as she stood to survey the damage.  
  
"What in the HELL is with that damn bird?!? UGH! I'm soaked. Well, at least the eggs didn't fall far, none are cracked, wait, here's a few..." she stooped muttering as she checked the eggs. She looked up at the culprit and to her surprise, the thing seemed to have the most gleeful look an owl could possibly have, and not only that, but he seemed to be shaking slightly, as if he were...no, it's impossible...could he be...*laughing?!?* She could SWEAR that that damn bird was positively exhilarated. "Maybe I should have YOU for breakfast!" she said to it, sounding stupid, even to herself. "Damn bird. Where in the hell do you come from anyway? I've never seen an owl out here before." She was almost speaking to herself, but she was directing it towards the creature aloft on a branch 20 feet in the air.  
  
She started to mutter to herself again, put feed in all the animals' proper bins, and picked up the surviving eggs. She went inside and immediately took a shower, dropping the wet robe and nightclothes in the hamper. She got dressed and started breakfast, eggs, bacon, biscuit and coco for her father and cantaloupe, honeydew, strawberries, and grapes for her. She liked something cool to eat in the morning, something refreshing, and on the plus side, it was nutritional and Oh-so-sweet.  
  
Her father was ready to eat just as she finished slicing her fruits to put them in a bowl. He set the table while she fixed their plates. They talked quietly, enjoying their morning ritual. Soon they were both off to school or work and Elise kissed him on the cheek before driving away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jareth couldn't help but laugh, though he tried in vain not to. He really hadn't meant to fly that close, honestly, just enough to get her attention, but he hadn't seen the rafter overhead that covered the fowl nests. No matter, it was amusing, though he almost pitied the girl, she did not deserve such treatment. He had been watching her for nearly two years, as soon as the dreams called him. She had started having the dreams around the age her mother would have been when she visited his labyrinth.  
  
He watched as she collected herself and stomped her way through the yard to get inside. Soon he saw through the large kitchen window as she prepared the morning meal. He saw her father, the man that Sarah had allowed herself to believe was more suited to her than the Goblin King. *A shiny rock showed his affection, while I could have given her dreams to her* he thought with bitterness. *I was everything you wanted, needed me to be, and you repaid me with rejection.* He did not often think about Sarah, but he knew that this girl was her daughter. He had kept his senses open to Sarah for a while and then sensed she was to be married to a Matthew Edwards. He had closed his senses to her that day, looking back occasionally when curiosity took the best of him, only to find a happy couple, a new baby girl, and bond between the three that he suspected nothing could touch.  
  
But why had the dreams started for Elise? She did not seem to bear any kind of psychic power to suddenly communicate with her deceased mother. He would sense that like an electric wire. He suspected she was beginning to feel afraid that her father might marry again. He had seen her when he would go out, she would sit lost in thoughts, more quiet than usual when she was left alone in the house. Sarah had been the same way, she had started to not like the way things had been going, the infamous infant started Sarah's trouble, though the stepmother was a major factor. But now even the PROSPECT of a new mother was enough for this seemingly fragile young girl to come apart at the seams.  
  
He decided that this had been enough excitement for one human morning and turned to fly away, disappearing into the mist above the trees into his own world, the Underground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tell me how you think it's coming along. Look forward to hearing your comments. :) 


End file.
